


Paper Cut Angels

by shadownashira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Pre-Slash, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownashira/pseuds/shadownashira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only angelic voice he can hear is a single distant melody with discordant notes, which ought to give him some measure of comfort, but it doesn't, because the tune is sad and ghostly and belongs unmistakably to the Morning Star.</p><p>Post-Lucifer Rising, Castiel encounters the fallen angel who is very unlike what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cut Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



When Castiel is resurrected, he's cut off from Heaven, no longer able to hear any of his brethren's voices except for one, whom he would hesitate to call his brother in the first place.

He doesn't recall being pieced back together, smithereens of grace being restored from non-existence and patched into a whole angelic form, but it must have happened, because the last thing he remembers is the fleeting sensation of shredding apart, the concentrated intensity of Raphael's wrath bearing down upon him –

\- and then he ends up alive in the middle of nowhere, brought back to witness the beginning of the end. The unending harmonies of his siblings he has always heard in the background are gone, and he has never felt more alone.

For many long minutes all he can do is stand paralysed on the spot, overwhelmed by the utter silence. The only angelic voice he can hear is a single distant melody with discordant notes, which ought to give him some measure of comfort, but it doesn't, because the tune is sad and ghostly and belongs unmistakably to the Morning Star.

Eventually, he recovers enough to focus on more pertinent issues.

Leaving aside the speculation on _how_ and _why_ and _Father, is that You?_ for later, he seeks out one of the few things he has left – his human friends, who are in grave danger now that Lucifer walks the Earth.

It's never occurred to him to worry over what may happen when the final seal breaks, but now that Zachariah's treachery has been revealed, the end game is obvious. The Winchesters are the destined vessels. Angels, demons and the Devil himself will be pursuing them.

For reasons unknown, he was brought back from the void and he will take that as a sign that rebelling against his own kin was the right choice. What can a few humans and a falling angel do against the whole of Heaven and Hell? Castiel doesn't know, but he's determined to find out.

************

_"Help help help, Father, brothers, I require assistance – "_

It's too late to stop his unwitting prayer as he twists around one demon to stab it in the heart, reaching out to the forehead of another to remove all traces of evil from it with a burst of white light. That show of power leaves him swaying with exhaustion, movements slowing as he tries to keep up with the remaining demons circling him.

"Oh dear, look at the itty bitty angel! Not feeling very hot, are we, darling?"

Cruel laughter sound from the abominations who managed to hunt him down. The odds aren't in his favour, but he's only partially engaged in the situation, set on blocking out the Morning Star reaching towards him.

It's only been a few days but it's getting harder and harder to hide from Lucifer, who seems intent on seeking him out; the bonds between angels don't work that way, are meant to facilitate and not obstruct. With grim resignation, he throws himself back into the fight, but the fallen angel's growing presence is impossible to ignore.

Lucifer's arrival is heralded by the ethereal sensation of tainted grace and feathers brushing against his own. At the same time, Castiel missteps, one of the demons gripping him by the throat and tossing him headfirst into a tree. Blinking away blurry vision, he tries to find the strength to get up, but all he can manage is to shift his head enough to bring Lucifer into his line of sight.

He's expecting many things, the least of which is being captured by the Devil to be coerced into joining him, or being subjected to a very painful second death, but the one thing he doesn't expect is the icy rage taking over Lucifer's features, directed towards not Castiel but the demons.

No one has time to react as Lucifer cocks his head dangerously. A split second later, screams fill the area, light pouring from bodies as all the demons are mercilessly eradicated.

In the eerie silence that follows, the fallen angel strolls up to him and crouches. The cold anger on his features has vanished, replaced by something that looks suspiciously like concern. "Castiel."

He knows better than to trust a being infamous for his ability to lie with a charming facade, but unseen by human eyes, Lucifer's frayed wings are flared open, curving around Castiel's vulnerable form protectively. Around him thrums the soft melody of the Morning Star, the dissonant notes from before gone, the angel's entire being humming of contentment.

Lucifer reminds him achingly of _home_ , and he wants to press up against the other angel, grace and wings tangled together to bask in whatever access he has left to Heaven. "I will not betray the Winchesters' location." 

The tip of a wing twitches forward inquisitively against his own. "Why would I want to know that?"

This is... very, very far from how he thought this encounter would go. "The younger Winchester is your true vessel, you need him for the final battle against Michael - "

"A battle implies the participation of two individuals, and since I don't intend to participate and I don't see Michael anywhere, the point is moot, isn't it?"

"You're lying."

"Castiel," the first hint of frustration appears, feathers rustling agitatedly. "What would be the _point_?"

Lucifer stands in one smooth motion, offering a hand to him. This time, Castiel is sure he doesn't imagine the flash of raw disappointment when he refuses the hand, pushing himself up to his feet. 

"You detest humanity."

"I think humans are insignificant," Lucifer corrects. "I may have hated them when Father first created them, but they're here now, billions and billions of them. What difference to me does it make if I destroy them or not?"

"The stories passed down by Michael and Zachariah – " He stops himself abruptly, sudden doubt creeping into his mind. The events of the past year speak for themselves; Zachariah had lied about so many issues of importance, and none of his kin had seen or heard from Michael in millennium. He can no longer trust his brothers' words blindly, believing that the higher echelons of the angels issue orders that work towards protecting the Earth. 

It is a terrifying thought, that Castiel no longer has anyone to tell him what to do. With God absent, who does he follow, who does he have faith in?

The answer is obvious, and echoes in his head in Dean's voice: _Yourself, and whoever you choose to believe in_.

"You're wrong," he says finally. The Castiel from a year ago would never have imagined doing what he's doing now, but then, he's not that Castiel any longer.

Lucifer regards him, a tiny spark of surprise and interest showing. The connection between them sings, the other angel unconsciously trying to reinforce their natural bond. He doesn't fight it this time, and is rewarded with Lucifer stepping closer, large wings wrapping around them both. "What about?"

"None of the others bothered to learn more about these creatures we're meant to protect and treasure, but humanity is beautiful." 

Outwardly expressionless but unable to hide the uncertainty radiating from him, Lucifer frowns thoughtfully.

Second chances; the idea of offering one to the Devil is laughable, but he himself had been given chances, again and again by Dean until he had finally done the right thing.

This time, it is Castiel who extends a hand. "Come with me, brother." 

The term slips out without him noticing it, but it feels right and natural. After all, what he has now of his family consists only of these: human friends and another fallen angel.

Lucifer takes his hand.


End file.
